


It Ain't So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely shift on a back road leads to Shane doing Rick a very intimate favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time.

It was another boring shift, sitting on the side of a back road, waiting for speeders to zoom by. Normally the sheriff wouldn't care but speeding had brought about five accidents on that road the previous year, three of than fatal. Now they were cracking down and word had gotten out that Granger Road was a speed trap.

Only three cars had gone by and none more than five miles per hour over the posted limit. With an hour left in his shift Rick thought he'd finally see some action when a car came speeding toward him. It turned out to be Shane Walsh, his friend and occasional beat partner.

"Why you here so early?"

"Jennifer's getting on my nerves."

"I thought her name was Erica."

Shane hesitated. "Probably is. That explains why she's so fucking mad."

Rick shook his head. "You're hopeless, Walsh."

"And proud of it."

Shane climbed from his cruiser and got into Rick's, sighing almost dramatically.

"Saw Lori. I asked about you and she told me, I'm quoting here, ‘Fuck him and fuck you, too.’

"Nothing new. She's pissed again."

"About what?"

"Wish I knew."

"Y'all going through another dry spell in the bedroom?"

"Maybe...She'll let me fuck her but she won't do anything I like."

"That your way of asking?"

"Not again, Shane. You did it once in college and twice last year and it's getting kinda..."

"Gay? Me sucking your dick is gay, Rick."

Rick stayed silent. He loved his wife, loved women, and he wasn't into men that way, but when huge got frustrated and Shane blew him...It didn't feel like cheating. Just release. Not many people knew Shane was bisexual. Being a cop in a small conservative town that was a fact best kept secret.

"You shaved?"

It was the indicator that Rick was gonna do it. It’s the question he asked when he’d made up his mind to go through with it.

"Smooth as Lori’s titty," Shane answered, letting him know that he would have his mouth around Rick's dick at any second.

Shane rested his hand on Rick's dick. He enjoyed how quickly Rick responded, hardening under his touch at once.

“Sure you ain’t at least a little gay, man?” Shane asked. He had that breathless quality to his voice that only came up when he was either really angry or really aroused. His own cock was stiff in his trousers and he removed his hand from Rick’s throbbing cock to free his own erection. 

They could get into so much trouble for this if they were caught. Not only would it get out all over town but his wife would leave him and there was a very real chance both he and Shane would lose their jobs on the force. 

It was that risk that made it even more exciting, made Rick’s dick pulse even harder with need, as Shane situated himself in the passenger’s seat and then leaned over to spit on the head of Rick’s dick before taking him all the way into his mouth. Rick let his head fall back as Shane worked him with expertise and familiarity. 

“Fuck…” Rick sighed. 

Shane cupped his balls and looked up. “Remember how it was the first time?”

“Keep sucking,” Rick said, pushing Shane’s head back to his needy, twitching dick. Shane only laughed and continued playing his tongue over his best friend’s member, his head bobbing up and down in the darkness of the car. The windows had steamed up and Rick needed some fresh air. He rolled the window down and then listened to the wet sounds of Shane’s mouth on his cock while he listened to the crickets outside in the darkness. 

He was getting close. His hand fisted in Shane’s hair. He watched his friend work himself and in the moment it was so erotic Rick did something he’d never done before: He took Shane’s rock hard member in his hand and began to stroke him.

Shane moaned on Rick, adding to the pleasure and finally pushing Rick over the edge. He came harder than he usually did, but Shane didn’t waste a drop. He took it all in and swallowed before licking the head of Rick’s dick clean.

When he sat up, Shane was still achingly hard. 

“It ain’t so bad,” Shane said, only half joking. He’d never expect Rick to reciprocate in a million years. 

To his shock Rick leaned over, smelling the heady scent of Shane’s precome. He licked hesitantly, finding Shane to be a lot sweeter than he’d imagined. He’d never sucked a cock in his life and he felt like a clumsy fool when he took Shane into his mouth. 

“Oh, God, Rick…”

He heard the disbelief in Shane’s voice. Fuck, he couldn’t believe it either. All Rick knew to do was go through the motions he enjoyed when he was being blown. He worked Shane fast, hard, wanting it to be over and also wanting to see it through. This wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be but it also just wasn’t his cup of tea.

Still, it was only fair that after all Shane had done for him he should do something in return. 

Rick wasn’t prepared for Shane to come, or for the sheer volume that shot into his mouth and down his throat, choking him. He quickly swallowed and then sat up, trying to catch his breath. He wiped at his chin where some of Shane’s cum remained.

They looked at one another and laughed.

“That’s the last time I ever do that,” Rick said.

Shane nodded in understanding. “At least you did it once. Whatcha think?”

Rick shrugged and zipped up. “It ain’t so bad.”


End file.
